Donnie and Mikey, Brothers and Best Friends
by writer0824
Summary: Just some Donnie and Mikey memories, and how they feel about each other. Shared memories from when they were little kids, to now. 2012 version. One-shot! Maybe a sequel, but let me know what you think. No flames.


TMNT

A/N- Yes, I know I have a different story out, but this one was bugging me so I had to write it, don't worry, I'll post another chapter as soon as I can.

Splinter always knew watching his sons grow up, his youngest Michelangelo, and his second youngest, Donatello, were going to be close. That they would have a special bond that could never be broken.

As the older he got, Splinter noticed that Michelangelo loved to be around Donatello. Even when he was a baby. He has so many memories of him. Like one when he was just a little one, no older than 3...

Young Mikey started to learn to walk, and tried to talk, but rarely ever did. And when he did, no one could understand anything he said. Donnie was walking, and knew how to talk a little, better than any of his brothers.

Anyway, Mikey walked over to Donnie, but slipped. He fell down and cried. Donnie noticed and walked over to his little brother, and sat by him.

'' It okay, you okay.'', he said, hugging Mikey. Splinter went to go to Mikey, but stopped, wanting to know what Donnie was doing. '' No cry. It okay.''

'' Don... nie.'', Mikey said, slowly, leaving Splinter in shock.

'' Could it be... his first word?'', he wondered, and still watched.

'' Don... nie... Donnie.'', that was his first full word.

'' Michelangelo, could you say that again?'', Splinter asked, walking over to him.

'' Donnie!'', young Mikey squeaked, and hugged his brother. Donnie was smart enough to understand, that Mikey said his first word.

That's not all that happened when they were kids. Like when Mikey and Donnie were 9.

'' Donnie! Donnie! Raphie and Leo are arguing again!'', Mikey said, entering his brother's room.

'' It's okay, Mikey, let them go.'', Donnie said.

'' Can I stay in here?'', Mikey asked. Splinter was outside of the room, listening.

'' Sure.'', Donnie said. The two brothers sat down on Donnie's bed. Mikey did look upset. '' Hey, lil bro, what's wrong?''

'' Will we ever fight like that?'', Mikey asked, leaving both Splinter and Donnie in shock.

'' WHATEVER, LEO!'', Raph yelled.

'' YOU KNOW WHAT, RAPH?! I'M DONE WITH ARGUING WITH YOU!", Leo yelled back.

'' I THOUGHT BIG BROTHERS WERE SUPPOSE TO CARE ABOUT THEIR LITTLE BROTHERS!'', Raph yelled, that's when the damage had been done. Mikey started crying, and Donnie hugged him.

'' We won't fight like that. And they don't mean it. They're brothers. They fight.'', Donnie said.

'' Promise we will never fight like that?'', Mikey asked.

'' I promise.'', Donnie said.

But, there were many memories Splinter doesn't know about. Some only between Mikey and Donnie. Like Mikey's nightmare, when they were 13.

'' Donnie, Donnie, please, wake up.'', Mikey pleaded to Donnie, when the two brothers shared a room.

'' What is it?'', Donnie asked.

'' I had another nightmare... only you were killed.'', Mikey said.

'' Aw, Mikey, it's alright, I'm right here.'', Donnie said, scooting over so his brother could lay down with him.

'' But, you died trying to keep me safe. You kept yelling ' Mikey, get back.' Or, ' Get away from my little brother.' And... when you were dying in my arms, you told me you loved me more then I could ever imagine, and you would give up your life to keep me safe.'', Mikey said, and taking the spot where Donnie offered him. He listened to his brother's heart beat. At that moment, that's all he wanted to hear.

'' Little brother, I will do anything to keep you safe, and you know that, but something like that would require us going up to the surface, and Master Splinter won't let us go up there now.'', Donnie said.

'' But, what if one day we do? What if something happens? What if one day I lose my best friend?'', Mikey started.

'' You won't lose me, ever, Mikey. We're best friends, and we always will be.'', Donnie said. '' And I'll never lose you.''

'' Really?'', Mikey asked.

'' Really.'', Donnie answered. Mikey curled up to Donnie and wrapped his arms around him.

'' Thanks, big bro.'', Mikey said. Donnie smiled and wrapped his arms around him, protectively.

'' Anytime, get some rest.'', Donnie said.

'' Alright, but can we keep this between us?'', Mikey asked.

'' Yeah.'', Donnie answered, knowing how Raph would act if he found out that Mikey was like this. Mikey falls asleep. '' Don't worry, Mikey, I won't ever let anything happen to you. I don't care what I have to do, nothing in this world will ever hurt you. I have to protect you, you're my only little brother. I wish you would know how much I love you. Don't worry about me, though, baby bro, I will be okay. If something happens to me, I'll go down fighting.''

Of course there are recent things that have made the brothers closer than ever. Just like last week, when the family thought they would lose Donnie.

It all started when the two brothers went out on a mission. Against the Kraang. Two Kraang snuck behind Mikey and captured him. He tried to fight them off, but couldn't.

'' DONNIE!'', Mikey yelled, hoping his brother would hear him. Donnie turned around, with Kraang behind him, he looks at Mikey, and ignored the Kraang. He ran over to help, but was nearly blasted in the head he ducked down, barely missing the shot. '' NO!''

'' MIKEY!'', Donnie screamed, looking at his brother. Mikey breathed in relief that Donnie didn't get shot. But, that didn't stop the Kraang from dragging him away. Donnie became angry, and ran up to the Kraang and pulled the blade out of his bo staff, and stabbed both of them. '' Are you okay?''

'' Thanks, you safed me just in time.'', Mikey smiled. Donnie hugged him.

'' Don't ever scare me-'', he goes, but felt a blast on the back of his neck, and he fell to his knees. The Kraang shot him. Then, the Kraang fled, knowing how angry Mikey must be.

'' DONNIE!'', Mikey screamed in terror. He got out his T-phone and kneeled down beside his brother. He dialed his eldest brother, Leo.

'' Hey, Mikey, what's wrong?'', Leo asked, hearing his brother crying.

'' Donnie... he's been shot, I need help, Leo, I don't know what to do.'', Mikey explained.

'' Me and Raph will be there soon, stay there. Maybe talk to him, try to get him to not fall asleep.'', Leo instructed.

'' Alright.'', Mikey said, and hung up the phone. '' Come on, Donnie, remember when we were 13? You promised me you wouldn't leave me.''

'' Mikey...'', Donnie whispered. It was working!

'' You remember that day? I bet you even know that my first word ever was 'Donnie.' I need you. You protected me, made me feel better and never gave up on me. Please, please, big bro, just stay with me!''

'' I'm not leaving you, little brother.'', Donnie said. Raph and Leo ran over to them. Raph angrily punched a wall.

'' Don't worry, Donnie, Splinter will help you.'', Leo said, as he and Raph carefully lifted up their younger brother. Mikey didn't look at anything, but Donnie. What happens... if he doesn't make it?

'' Don't worry, Mikey, Donnie will be just fine.'', Raph said, trying to keep his little brother from freaking out too badly. One of his little brothers is severely hurt. And the other is about to scream seeing his older brother, his best friend, like this. It truly hurt him seeing his little brothers like this, but what could he do? Why didn't he come?

'' Donnie, stay with me, bro, please.'', Mikey begged.

' You can't go, Donnie, you promised Mikey. You have to stay strong. No matter what happens, you have to stay strong. At least Mikey is okay.', Donnie thought, but couldn't say anything. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't have the energy.

When they finally got to the lair, Splinter looked at his sons.

'' W-what happened?'', Splinter asked, having his sons lay Donnie on the couch. Mikey explained everything.

'' I just stood there! I'm a stupid, no good, brother!'', Mikey screamed, only to be slapped by Raph.

'' What could you of done?! If you pushed him down, you would of been hit!'', Raph shot back.

'' I wish it was me...'', Mikey whispered, and walked in his room.

'' Mikey!'', Leo tried to get his brother to talk to him, but it was too late. He was too upset.

'' Leonardo, your brother just needs some time.'', Splinter said. '' Now, Raphael, Leonardo, help me assist your brother. Raphael, go get me a bowl of hot water and a rag, Leonardo, go get me some blankets.''

'' Hai, Sensia.'', the two both said, at the same time. They walk separate ways, and did as their sensia said. Donnie couldn't muster the energy any more, he fell in a coma. He didn't want to. But, he couldn't fight anymore.

'' Donatello...'', Splinter lost words, tears threatening to fall.

'' No...'', Leo whispered. Raph fell to his knees and cried. He knew what was going to happen next. His little brother was going to die.

'' NO!'', Raph screamed, and Mikey ran in the room. He stared at Donnie.

'' He's... gone?'', Mikey asked, tears falling.

'' He's in a coma... and he might not ever wake up.'', Splinter said. April came through the doors, and they told her everything.

'' NO! DONNIE! DON'T GIVE UP!'', she began to scream. Mikey ran back in his room and stared at his wall.

'' Donnie... you said you wouldn't leave me...'', he whispered. '' Donnie, you can't leave me... I can't leave without you!''

'' Michelangelo, please, open the door.'', Splinter pleaded from behind the door. Mikey slowly got up from his bed, and opened the door. '' I need your help.''

'' With what, Sensia?'', Mikey asked.

'' I think you could help bring Donatello back to earth. We laid him in his bed. I want you to walk up and start talking to him.'', Splinter explained. '' I don't know if it will work, but that's the only hope we have left.''

'' It could bring my best friend back?'', Mikey asked. Splinter only nodded. Mikey walked next door, to Donnie's room, and saw Donnie laying there, and his two brothers and April were right beside the bed. '' Hey, guys, do ya mind if I have minute alone with Donnie?"

'' Sure, Mikey.'', Leo answered, knowing his youngest brother was taking this the hardest. They all walked out, Raph took his shoulder and April gave him a comforting look. Mikey sighed, and sat beside Donnie.

'' I know you can hear me, you're too smart not to.'', Mikey began, and took Donnie's shoulder. '' We've been through too much, Donnie. You're my... best friend. I know I never called you this, but you were always like my Nii-sama. I always loved being around you. I still do, but I don't think you understand I can't live without you. Donnie, I love you! You're my best friend, my big brother. When I was in a tight spot, you came and helped me.'', Donnie still didn't even move, and Mikey started crying by this point. '' Donnie, please, please, come back...'', still nothing. Mikey got up and punched a wall. '' It's pointless, I can't save him. I'm a no good, burden. A pathetic excuse for a little brother.''

'' No...'', Donnie whispered, leaving Mikey in shock.

'' Donnie...?'', he asked.

'' Don't think like that. You're the greatest little brother in this world. Literally. No one could be a better little brother.'', Donnie whispered. Mikey ran by his side. Donnie slowly opened his eyes, only to have Mikey attack him in a hug, and cried on his shoulder. Donnie sadly smiled. '' It's alright, Mikey, I'm here now. Nothing is gonna happen.''

'' Donnie, I thought I was going to lose you!'', Mikey exclaimed.

'' No, don't think like that. I told you I wouldn't leave you, would I ever break that promise?'', Donnie asked.

'' No.'', Mikey answered.

Raph and Leo became even more protective of their little brothers, never taking the chance again. It was too much, and Donnie's injury really gave them a reality check.

Like it was said before, Mikey and Donnie love each other, and they both have many different thoughts on each other.

Mikey looks up to Donnie. He loves being around him and loves everything about him. He understands Donnie's crush on April and teases him about it because he knows Donnie will never be truly angry with him. He pranked him so much, to make sure he wasn't forgotten. He knew one day, Donnie could forget about him, and he tried to keep it from happening. He only wants Donnie to remember him. He loves him more than any of his brothers, even Raph. He loves him more than anything. It's been that way since they were kids.

Donnie was a bit different. He never wants anything to hurt his only little brother. He loves Mikey more than anything in the world. He would do anything, just to keep Mikey unharmed. When someone tries to hurt Mikey, they have to go through Donnie. He will give up his life, if it meant Mikey being safe. Once, he's hurt, he never forgives himself. He blames himself for everything that happens to Mikey. That's his only little brother. He has to protect him. Always. And he always will. Because that's what older brothers do, protect their little brothers. And Mikey is the only little brother he has to protect.

But, they do have one thing in common, they love each other more than anything. They are best friends. Even if they are complete opposites. They still love each other. And they have a bond that can never be broken. No matter what this world throws at them.

So, what did y'all think? No flames. I will take reviews though. R&R


End file.
